


The Plan

by sunkissedworld



Series: Thieves AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Celebrities, Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedworld/pseuds/sunkissedworld
Summary: “How heroic.” Iwaizumi jokes, pushing his chair back to stand up. “We steal gold from a man who stole that gold, only to give it back to whoever that man originally stole the gold from.” He snorts, looking over the board once again. Suna catches him exchange a look with Akaashi before he sighs and adds; “Aren't we breaking some sort of thieve code?”“This guy kind of deserves it.” Suna remarks and then claps his hands loudly to catch everyone's attention. “So, who is in?”Alternative Summary: Five professional thieves are set out to steal from a thief. Things get complicated when concerned famous partners get in the way with their feelings, and National Security makes an appearance while the past looms over them, hungry for revenge.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Thieves AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907263
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This idea has been playing in my head and I finally had the time to write something.  
> This series will probably have five stories. The general plot will mainly focus on SunaTsukki, UshiKuro and.... past SakuAtsu? Side ships will be AkaIwa, OsaYama, BokuSaku and AtsuOi. I know they are all mainly rare pairs... but guys, I can't help it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Three thousand kilograms of pure gold.”

Suna states, finishing his well rehearsed five minute speech. The words are followed by silence but Suna hardly lets that bother him as he leans back against the wall and crosses his arms, waiting for the gears in their heads to start up. Not a minute later and bodies begin to straighten up. Eyes are widening and mouths are silently working calculations. Suna lets the corner of his mouth lift as he sees the looks of interest form on their faces, alongside confusion and anticipation.

“Three thousand?” Iwaizumi is the first to speak, his eyes going over the board where Suna has scribbled a rough outline of his plan. He explained it all in detail, but as it usually goes with his friends, they probably weren’t interested enough to truly pay attention. It’s not a big deal however, once their interest is caught, it doesn’t take them long to catch up. “That’s almost three hundred million American dollars.” Iwaizumi states before he locks eyes with Suna and tilts his head, raising one perfect eyebrow. Suna has known Iwaizumi for years, but anyone in the room could probably read the silent question loud and clear. _Why that much?_

Suna shrugs, a part of his mind still evaluating his own plan. He thinks about the money and he thinks about the risk. This would be their highest heist. For being underground criminals with no incriminating evidence in their records— one wrong move and this could end it all. Why take such a risk when they’ve only ever taken enough to survive.

Akaashi lets out a snort, forcing Suna’s attention to drift from Iwaizumi’s judging eyes to his boyfriend’s amused gaze. He moves his feet from where they were resting on the table to stand up and make his way to the board. “You want us to steal three thousand kilograms of gold in one night.” He summarizes. Suna watches as he stares incredulously at the diagram Suna drew explaining how they would break in into the vault. “You want us to carry it out by hand?” He pauses and then reaches over to point with one finger at the little clock Suna drew in the corner of the board. “In less than ten minutes?”

Suna winces, knowing well it’s the only flaw in his plan. A part of him is glad to see Akaashi was paying enough attention to his presentation to catch that little inconvenience, another part, is greatly annoyed. To be more precise, they have fifteen minutes to both break into the vault and empty it. It’s not going to be easy and there is hardly anything they can do to change that.

“I can bench press one fifty kilos.” Bokuto quips.

Iwaizumi scoffs from beside him. “He has you on watch duty.” He mocks. “But I think that even with you, three thousand kilos will still be a handful, big guy.”

“Someone stop them before they start measuring dicks.” Sakusa, the fifth and final person in the room, cuts in, placing his arm up on the desk to rest his head as he glances over Suna’s scribbles. “You really couldn’t think of an easier way to do this?”

“It’s a good plan.” Suna stresses, signalling at the board with mild enthusiasm.

“You want Keiji and I to carry out three thousand kilos of gold.” Iwaizumi deadpans.

Suna frowns, moving to stand by Akaashi who looks seconds away from laughing. “You only need to carry it over to the next room.” Suna points at the board where his diagram is displayed. “Then we just have to load up the cart in the hole.”

“Ah yes.” Bokuto hums, crossing his arms over his chest as he lifts his feet up to the table. Suna hears Akaashi mumble ‘copy-cat’. “How could I forget, you want me to dig a hole.”

Suna sighs annoyed that they are expressing their clear dislike for his plan so openly. It’s not like it’s as ridiculous as their making it sound. “I think we can do it.” He says, turning to face Sakusa to give him a pointed look. “So does Sakusa.”

The three other people in the room turn to face him. Sakusa frowns, narrowing his eyes at Suna. “I _do_ think we can do it.” He explains. “But maybe with a better plan.”

“There is no better plan.” Suna argues back.

“Wait.” Akaashi interrupts. Suna turns to watch his eyes brighten with curiosity. “You knew about this, Kiyoomi?”

Sakusa’s posture dampens as he shrugs and Suna thinks perhaps he shouldn’t have let that slip. He then takes a peak at Bokuto who is no longer smiling on amused. He is serious now, eyes narrowed and his mind probably going a mile a minute. On second thought, maybe bringing up Sakusa’s involvement is the final push he needs to get them to agree.

“What’s our cut?” Akaashi suddenly questions and Suna inwardly groans. He was hoping that wouldn’t come up until later, when he had them all sign an unbreakable contract or something. Suna thinks about how to approach that question, his mind going over different terms that could lessen the blow.

“Nothing.” But of course Sakusa has to answer it in the worst way possible.

“Nothing?” Akaashi echoes, his eyebrows raising as his expression turns thoughtful.

“Yup.” Sakusa responds with his natural poker face. “Nada.”

“You can’t be serious.” Bokuto questions, looking both displeased but intrigued as Akaashi seems.

Suna sees the way Sakusa meets Bokuto’s eyes, the way they both stare and communicate in a silent language that only they can understand. Eventually Bokuto looks away, his eyes still seemingly focused on something but Suna has no time to pay attention to him as Iwaizumi’s voice catches his attention.

“You want us to risk everything for nothing?” He comments, his words not entirely icy but Suna knows he is walking a thin line. “This doesn’t seem like an ordinary heist.”

“It's for a good cause.” Suna says, speaking before Sakusa can. “The gold is going back to its original owner.” Silence follows his statement as everyone once again takes a few seconds to collect their thoughts.

“How heroic.” Iwaizumi jokes, pushing his chair back to stand up. “We steal gold from a man who stole that gold, only to give it back to whoever that man originally stole the gold from.” He snorts, looking over the board once again. Suna catches him exchange a look with Akaashi before he sighs and adds; “Aren't we breaking some sort of thieve code?”

“This guy kind of deserves it.” Suna remarks and then claps his hands loudly to catch everyone's attention. “So, who is in?”

No one raises their hand or says anything in response, but by the way they look at Suna with calculative eyes and secretive smiles, Suna considers the meeting a success.

-o-

Suna locks the door to his apartment, removing his shoes absentmindedly before he catches the sound of water running. He blinks, a little taken a back as he notices Tsukishima’s shoes neatly placed by the door. Soon after the tab is turned off and Suna takes two steps inside his apartment to catch sight of his boyfriend who stands by the sink in the kitchen, hands focused on cleaning his glasses with a tissue.

Suna goes to greet him but is cut off by Tsukishima’s cold tone. “You’re late.” He says and every muscle in Suna’s body instantly tires. Suna sighs, meeting golden eyes that hold irritation. “Stuck in traffic? Out with friends? Robbing banks?”

Suna shuts his mouth tightly to keep himself from remarking in a stupid or childish way. He moves further inside the apartment, dropping his bag somewhere near the living room before making his way to the kitchen. Suna catches sight of the containers of takeout as he goes to stand by Tsukishima. He waits for his boyfriend to place his glasses back on before he talks. “You didn't cook?”

Suna instantly regrets those words when Tsukishima’s expression turns a little vile. “I just got here half an hour ago.”

There is a bite to his tone and Suna hates that it rubs him the wrong way. “And you're yelling at me for being late?”

Tsukishima frowns, placing his hand over the containers, making sure to keep them away from Suna’s reach. “Who’s yelling?” He mocks. “Am I yelling? I am not yelling.”

Suna sighs, accepting the fact that he wont be eating any time soon and then proceeds to sit on the counter, next to the takeout containers that are still being protected by Tsukishima. He does this to have a height advantage on Tsukishima, knowing well his boyfriend hates it. “Can we just finish this so I can eat?”

Tsukishima's eyes narrow and Suna can make quick sense as to why that probably wasn’t the most sensible thing to say. “Finish this? Finish _this_? Oh, okay, so this is a _this_.”

“Kei—”

“This. Like a thing. Like something _petty,_ right?” There is hurt in Tsukishima’s expression and Suna’s gut twists knowing he caused that pain. Another part of him fights with the desire to argue back and continue hurting him. _He is the one being unreasonable._ His mind whispers.

Thankfully the greater part in Suna is screaming _fix it._ “That’s not—”

“Oh no, but you're right Rintarou, let's just finish _this_ so you can eat.”

Tsukishima’s mouth is tense but his shoulders are slouched forward. He also keeps avoiding meeting his eyes. Suna knows him well to understand the helplessness he probably feels at the moment. Suna swallows, once again trying to reach for one of his hands “You are over—” Suna bites his tongue, cutting himself off. _Overreacting_. Tsukishima hates that term.

Tsukishima snorts. “Of course.” He spits out and steps back from Suna. He meets his eyes then and Suna hates himself a little for being the reason behind those cold frustrated eyes. “Why are you late?” He asks, voice void of any emotion.

Suna scowls, unable to fight down his own frustration.“I didn't know I had a curfew.” He says, not meaning to sound so defensive. “Actually, this is the time I always get home, but you wouldn't know that because you are never here, are you?”

Tsukishima shuts his mouth and visibly deflates. “Right.”

“Kei.” Suna calls out, trying to neutralize his tone.

“You're right. Sorry.” Tsukishima says and then finally lets Suna grab his hand. “I over reacted, didn't I?” He laughs humourlessly, squeezing Suna’s hand before letting go.

Tsukishima turns to grab a plate from a cabinet. Suna says nothing as he watches his boyfriend empty the takeout containers to fill up the plate. He takes the plate to the dinning room and then he goes back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of carbonated water from the fridge. He places the bottle next to the plate and then turns to face Suna. “It's going to get cold.” He says and then leaves the dinning room.

Suna watches Tsukishima make his way to the bedroom before he calmly closes the door behind him. Suna snorts, forcing the tears of frustration that gathered in his eyes due to the argument to trail down his cheek. He inhales and exhales deeply a few times before he wipes his face and hops off the counter.

“Kei.” He calls out, moving towards the closed door where he waits a few seconds before opening it. “Kei.” He says once more. 

“I had an interview today.” Tsukishima explains as he lies on the bed while staring at the ceiling. “The interviewer asked way too many personal questions, it was annoying.” Suna nods, knowing from experience not to interrupt Tsukishima unless he wants him to close off. “They asked if I had anyone in my life and I had to lie, of course. Then the interviewer began saying how it was probably ‘for the better’ because, and I quote, people are probably only interested in me because of my fame.” Suna feels his fist clench. “He said, what’s the point in a relationship when it will probably be fake.”

“It's not.” Suna snarls, moving to sit by Tsukishima’s side. “Our relationship is not fake.”

“I know that.” Tsukishima doesn’t meet his eyes.

“Kei.”

“My manager thinks differently, however.” Of-fucking-course. _That asshole._ Suna thinks, eyes narrowing as he pictures that smug bastard. “He called you a gold-digger.” Tsukishima snorts. “The irony.”

Tsukishima moves, pulling himself up to sit on the bed, in order to face Suna properly. “He said I was probably just a temporary sheet warmer. Something to get the adrenaline pumping through your veins. A challenge that you will inevitably get sick of.” Tsukishima pauses, biting his lips before looking at Suna with sad eyes. “He said you probably had someone else to keep you company during all that time I'm gone.”

“Kei.” Suna says his name like a plea, hoping that Tsukishima picks up on everything he wants to say. _Please tell me you don’t believe that._

“I'm sorry for letting his words get to me.” Tsukishima says, raising a hand to cup Suna’s face. “I realized my mistake when you mentioned my absence at home. I'm sorry for yelling. I—”

It takes Suna five seconds to clear out his mind. It takes him two more seconds to get his body to move.

He pushes Tsukishima to get him back into a lying position before going on top of him, placing both his legs on either side of his waist. Tsukishima stays still as Suna pressed their foreheads together. Their eyes meet and Suna hopes Tsukishima can see the reflection of their feelings just as clearly. “I wasn't robbing a bank.” Suna starts. “Just…planning how to rob someone.”

Tsukishima instantly frowns. “I was joking earlier. Rin, I've told you how dangerous—” Suna shuts him up with a kiss this time, not pulling away until they are both struggling to breathe. “You can't keep stealing—” Another kiss, this time however Suna makes sure to take off Tsukishima’s fogged up glasses before he presses their lips together.“I swear one of these days you'll get caught—” And another.

“Can you stop that!” Tsukishima yells, finally getting the upper hand in their hold for each other as he uses all his strength to push Suna away. Suna falls gracefully next to Tsukishima, but the hold he has on his waist forced him to pull his boyfriend forwards so that Tsukishima is now the one on top of Suna.

Suna smirks up at Tsukishima, his eyes focused solely on his lips. “I’m still hungry, you know.” Suna licks his lips and Tsukishima bends down to give him a peck on his forehead. Suna chuckles. “Come eat with me. I'll tell you the details to my heist and then you can properly yell at me.”

-o-

“Stop them! They took my wallet! Stop them!”

“How loud.” Akaashi mumbles, making a sharp turn towards a narrow pathway. He makes three more turns after that until he glances back to make sure the guy is nowhere in sight.

“I don't know why he is freaking out so much.” Iwaizumi whines from beside him. “He has no cash and just a few credit cards.”

Akaashi frowns, jumping over all the garbage cans that are carelessly lying on the ground as he makes another turn pass an alley. “Why did you steal it, then?” He asks, stopping by the all too familiar back door entrance to their favourite restaurant.

“He was rude to the food truck vendor.” Iwaizumi shrugs, throwing away the contents of the wallet in one of the garbage bins before putting the wallet in his pocket.

“You're a such a kid.” Akaashi shakes his head, reaching over his head to fix his hair. “We are too old to be doing this.”

Iwaizumi laughs. “Right, now we steal from other criminals.”

Akaashi groans. “Did we actually agree to that?” Akaashi takes out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and pocketing the pack again. He lights up the cigarette with that cheap lighter Iwaizumi got him for his past birthday. Akaashi smokes while Iwaizumi fakes having a cough fit. “Do we have a death wish?”

“You do.” Iwaizumi says, eyes focused on the cigarette.

Akaashi ignores him. “There is no way Suna's plan is going to actually work. Do you think Bokuto will actually be able to make that hole in a month?”

“The hole? That’s your concern? We have to carry out three thousand kilograms of gold.” Iwaizumi states. “Not to mention we are putting a lot of blind trust on Sakusa.” Iwaizumi pauses, his face thoughtful for a second before his mouth forms a smirk. “Oh wait, should I say _Kiyoomi_.”

Akaashi’s cheeks go a little red, he shoves Iwaizumi jokingly. “Shut up.”

“I saw you checking him out. ” Iwaizumi teases and Akaashi gives him a warning look. “Okay, we were both checking him out.” Iwaizumi relents, his eyes brightening the moment Akaashi lets out a smile. “Do you think he would be up for a threesome?”

“No one touches you but me.” Akaashi states, dropping the cigarette bud before stomping on it.

“Don't touch me when you smell like lung cancer.” Iwaizumi says, stepping away from Akaashi.

Akaashi ignores him, of course, and proceeds to push Iwaizumi against the door in order to have good support as he attempts to shove his tongue down his throat. Iwaizumi moans when Akaashi presses his thigh against his groin and though Iwaizumi will never admit it, he loves the way Akaashi smells after smoking a cigarette. _Dangerous._

“Keiji you need to— _ugh._ ”

Akaashi stops, pushing himself away from Iwaizumi. “That didn't sound right.”

“There is nothing right about this.” The voice Akaashi hears is definitely not from Iwaizumi. He blinks, pulling himself away from a blushing Iwaizumi to turn and face the owner of the restaurant’s back door they are blocking.

“Long time no see, Tooru.” Iwaizumi says while Akaashi blinks innocently at said man. Oikawa hardly reacts as he stands there with his hands on his waist looking at them with disgust.

“You two need to stop doing that outside my restaurant.” Oikawa warns, his gaze lowering for a second before he rolls his eyes, looking completely done with the situation.

“We are at the back, no one can see us.” Akaashi tries to argue only to receive a glare as response. Iwaizumi squeezes Akaashi’s thigh as a warning.

“I can.” Oikawa snaps, moving forward to push both men out of the way. He pulls out the key and opens the back door to his restaurant. Akaashi and Iwaizumi watch him from the side, both now trying their best to look as sorry as possible. When Oikawa turns to face them, Akaashi can instantly see Oikawa regret it.

“Sorry.” They both say in unison. “We won’t do it again.” Akaashi knows Oikawa doesn’t believe them but his eyes are already softening and his mouth is fighting a smile. Akaashi bats his eyelashes at him, hoping Iwaizumi is doing the same.

After a short minute Oikawa groans before he sighs in defeat. “Get in.” He says, stepping aside to let them go inside ahead of him. “You're paying for your meal this time!” He shouts after them but Akaashi hardly pays him any mind. He grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and guides the way to the kitchen, where Akaashi plans to bother the head chef for a one of those really expensive dishes that he doesn’t plan to pay for.

-o-

“Why, I ask again, did I get stuck with you two?” Neither Tadashi or Osamu grace Atsumu with a response as they continue to feed each other their ice cream. “God, strike me down now. _Please._ ”

“Stop overreacting and focus. We are just doing our job.”

“Yeah, what a sweet job you two have.” Atsumu mocks. “Who wouldn't want to act as boyfriends with their husband.”

Tadashi frowns. “This mission was assigned to us, it's not like we asked for this.” They did, actually ask for that, and Tadashi knows Atsumu knows that.

“Right,” Atsumu scoffs, turning to face the window of the ice cream shop. They are seated inside, Atsumu having picked a spot from where he could keep the entrance of the hotel from across the street in sight. He hated that hotel, especially because it was located in the middle of the city. It was hard to keep eyes on every single person leaving and entering the hotel due to the busy streets, crowded with people and traffic.

That’s mainly the reason as to why Osamu and Tadashi are here with him. If he had been assigned to a different hotel, there would have been no need for those sick love birds. It’s bad enough that he deals with them when he is not working.

“Still nothin’?” Osamu asks, biting into his ice cream cone.

“The black limousine is still there.” Atsumu responds, adjusting his sunglasses as he scans the vehicle once again. “The driver still hasn't made a— wait. He is coming out.”

Tadashi casually turns his head to get a good look through the window. “It's Ushijima.” He says after a moment; the diver’s face finally visible as another rush of cars make it pass the green light of the traffic sign. “Like we suspected.”

“How can you tell?” Atsumu asks baffled. He tilts his glasses down to try to get a better look without being too obvious. Ushijima Wakatoshi is the fifth most wanted man in Atsumu's 'hit list’, but for some reason, that man looks nothing like the pictures Atsumu has saved up. “This guy has green hair!” Atsumu argues, clearly remembering Ushijima having black hair.

“Ever heard of hair dye?” Tadashi remarks, eyes still on Ushijima. “And it’s not green. It’s brown with olive highlights.” Atsumu looks on incredulously, ignoring the smug look his brother wears as he observes Tadashi while he examines Ushijima. “He is wearing a bulletproof vest under his suit.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Osamu comments, turning to face Atsumu who bites back a snarky comment. “What is he doing?”

“Opening the back door.” Atsumu answers immediately, face serious. “He looks nervous, and he keeps glancing at a car just a few stores away.” Atsumu takes a second then to examine the Nissan vehicle that’s parked just down the street. Due to the traffic, he hardly manages to get a good look at anything important.

“We should take a look.” Osamu asserts, pulling Tadashi up from his seat. Osamu meets Atsumu’s eyes and they exchange a short mental conversation before Tadashi is leaning over to eat the rest of Osamu’s ice cream cone. “Don't lose Ushijima.” Atsumu rolls his eyes as his brother gives him a pointed look before he is letting Tadashi drag him outside the store. Atsumu hears someone coo and he can’t help but recognize that perhaps they are doing a good job at the whole undercover scene.

Once his brother and Tadashi have left the shop, Atsumu goes back to focusing on Ushijima. He never truly allowed himself to lose focus of him through the whole exchange with his brother, so it’s easy to spot him leaning against the back of the limousine. Every few seconds he glances towards the hotel's main entrance and then towards the Nissan vehicle.

No matter how much Atsumu stares he can't really recognize Ushijima. The whole hair thing is messing him up. It doesn’t help that the sunglasses he wears cover his eyes completely. Atsumu can’t even get a good look at his eyebrows. From where he is seated, Atsumu can accept that his height matches what the records say, but his built seems to be lacking. For someone who is suppose to weight 90 kilos, he doesn’t look that big. He probably lost some weight.

It’s now when Atsumu is thankful for his brother in law, since without Tadashi’s conviction, Atsumu doesn’t think he could accept that this is the great Ushijima Wakatoshi. Tadashi can recognize a person no matter what they did to modify their face or body. It some sort of gift that has no explanation, one that made him very popular throughout the agency—enough to catch the attention of his brother.

Osamu had been so fascinated with Tadashi, and vice-versa, it had taken them five months to get to know each other and one year to find love within their late work nights. Then they got married in Spain, and Yamaguchi Tadashi returned as Miya Tadashi, making Atsumu the ultimate third wheel considering Osamu and him are twins that have stupidly chosen to allow their lives to be connected past their blood relation.

“ _Atsumu._ ” He hears Osamu's voice through his ear piece, interrupting his thoughts. Atsumu sits up, straightening his back as he collects the garbage of his table while he watches Ushijima glance to the hotel entrance. “ _It's Sakusa Kiyoomi._ ” His brother says. For a second, Atsumu thinks he misheard, then his eyes instantly flick towards the Nissan vehicle. “ _He is the one in the car. His eyes are locked on Ushijima._ ”

Atsumu catches sight of a figure inside the car, but with the moving traffic, the vehicle is soon hidden. Atsumu thinks he hears a ringing in his head while he cranes his neck ever so slightly to try to see. Osamu’s words are repeating in his head as he lets himself fully take in the name _Sakusa Kiyoomi_. He swallows when the gut dropping sensation finally pushes his body into gear.

“ _He is not alone.”_ Osamu adds, and Atsumu is starting to feel his body drop in temperature. _“Bokuto Koutarou is across the street standing by a public telephone._ ”

Atsumu’s hands itch, and for the first time in seven years, he craves a cigarette. “What are they doing here?” He asks, feeling light-headed. He then remembers who he is suppose to be watching and curses himself as his gaze snaps back to the limousine. His heart skips a beat when he notices Ushijima is no longer in the spot he left him at but it doesn’t take him long to find him now a few steps closer to the actual entrance of the hotel. It’s then when a recognizable figure enters his line of sight. “Kuroo.” Atsumu hisses, “Kuroo Tetsurou. He is coming out of the hotel— _fuck,_ it was so obvious.”

“ _Bokuto is moving.”_ Osamu says and Atsumu wonders if his brother is even listening to him. _“He is crossing the street._ ” Atsumu hears Osamu sigh. “ _He is getting in the Nissan._ ”

Atsumu frowns, trying to keep his mind clear as he watches Kuroo make his way calmly towards the limousine. Atsumu frowns, describing the next few seconds confused. “Kuroo went inside the limousine without even glancing at Ushijima.” Atsumu watches Ushijima close the door before adjusting his suit and glancing around the area. Once again, Atsumu begins to doubt this is the man they are looking for. “Are you sure—?”

“ _I'm sure_.” he hears Tadashi's voice through the earpiece this time and Atsumu sighs.

“Ushijima is heading back towards the drivers seat.” Atsumu informs them.

“ _Should we chase after him?_ ” Tadashi asks and before Atsumu can even process the question, the loud and clear sound of a gunshot echoes through the earpiece. Though Atsumu thinks he heard it just fine from his spot inside the shop as he watches Ushijima stumble in his step, hands flying to cover his abdomen.

“Ushijima has been shot at! It's a guy wearing a blue hoodie, he is running towards your side!” Atsumu shouts, pushing back his chair and bolting pass the people crowded in the ice cream shop who are now screaming due to the sound of the gunshot.

Atsumu keeps his eyes on Ushijima while trying to cross the the street without getting run over. Ushijima is gripping his waist tightly but Atsumu can't catch sight of any blood— _bulletproof vest,_ he thinks, just as he turns to look towards the possible direction of the shooter.

 _Big mistake,_ he realizes the moment his eyes instantly search out the Nissan vehicle. Sakusa is sticking his head outside his vehicle but the moment their eyes meet, he shoves his head inside. Atsumu feels his throat clog, trying to make sense of the look of both surprise and horror Sakusa wore.

“ _Osamu has the shooter cuffed._ ” Tadashi’s voice comes through the earpiece and Atsumu forces himself to snap out of his trance.

He turns quickly to seek out Ushijima, only to see Kuroo no longer safely inside the limo, but rather frantically pushing Ushijima inside the wide open passenger seat door. Atsumu watches on as he slams the door close once Ushijima is inside before he makes his way to the drivers seat. He gets in and not a minute later, the engine starts and he is driving off. “Kuroo is driving the limo away.” He informs the other two. “Samu?” He calls out after a pause, waiting for some sort of instruction.

“ _Stay put. We are taking the shooter into custody. You need to report everything to the main office. Did you get the license plate?”_

Atsumu nods, and then gives a verbal reply before finally shutting his earpiece off. He collects himself, breathes in and out three times before gathering the courage to turn once again. When his eyes can’t find the Nissan vehicle, Atsumu feels his muscles relax as he lets out a sigh of relief.

“Atsumu.”

Atsumu turns abruptly, pulling out his gun in the process.

“You wont need that.” Bokuto says, glancing around. Atsumu doesn’t have to do the same to notice the few people lingering around, trying to make sense of whatever chaos just took place. “Put it away before someone sees.”

Atsumu stares, before letting the weight of the day take over. “Fuck you.” He says as he puts the gun away and starts making his way towards the parking lot he left his car parked at, all the while ignoring Bokuto who keeps calling out for him.

“You can't hide forever!” He hears him yell, and Atsumu's body tenses, hands forming fists.

 _Watch me._ He thinks, never once turning around.

If he had, he might have noticed Sakusa stepping out of his car and going to stand next to Bokuto, looking just as broken as Atsumu felt.

-o-

“You fucking idiot!” Kuroo yells the moment he manages to park the limousine by the side of the highway.

“You can't just park here.” Ushijima tiredly states but Kuroo pays him no mind. Kuroo unbuckles his seatbelt before turning his body to better tend to Ushijima. “Someone is going to stop to check up on us.” Ushijima adds, his hand still tightly pressed against his abdomen.

“You absolute fucking idiot.” Kuroo snarls and begins unbuttoning Ushijima's shirt.

“Yeah, you've said that.” Ushijima attempts a lighthearted laugh but it comes out cold and humourless. “You know—” Ushijima stops talking as Kuroo gives up on the buttons and simply rips the rest of the shirt open. “You didn’t have to—“ Once again, Ushijima cuts himself off. This time however, Kuroo’s gloomy eyes are the reason.

Kuroo doesn’t say anything. Instead he lets one of his hands trial down the bulletproof vest all the way to where the bullet is stuck, before he trails his hand back up to aid his other hand in holding Ushijima’s face. A few seconds of silence pass between them before Kuroo is sighing and then leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss starts of slow and light but within seconds Kuroo is pushing forward, pressing harder as he lets Ushijima deepen the kiss with ease. Kuroo is careful in keeping space between them, to avoid hurting Ushijima in any way. As they continue to kiss, Kuroo begins to mess with the vest. Ushijima makes a short sound of protest but Kuroo ignores him, flicking his tongue to distract him as he finally manages to blindly unfasten the vest. He pulls away from Ushijima then, carefully helping him to fully strip from his suit jacket and ripped shirt. Once it's off, Kuroo takes a good look at Ushijima's body before sighing in relief.

“You were smart to suggest wearing the vest.” Ushijima says and Kuroo knows his words are meant to bring comfort but all they do is intensify the worry inside him. Ushijima lifts his hand up to rub a thumb against Kuroo’s cheek before he looks down and reaches over to pull the bullet out of the vest.

“Take the vest off.” Kuroo then demands, already catching the purple bruise peaking from under the vest.

“Tetsurou.” Ushijima tries to reason with him, but Kuroo hardly lets the intensity in his eyes deter him from his objective.

“Now.” It's an order and Ushijima takes a few seconds to fully examine Kuroo’s face before sighing and slowly acting. Once he has the vest of, he looks away, avoiding Kuroo’s gaze. Kuroo himself feels a lump form in his throat at the sight in front of him. “Does it hurt?” He finally manages to ask.

He doesn’t know why he bothers though, since Ushijima takes a few seconds to collect himself before he shakes his head and says, no, softly enough for Kuroo to know he at least feels somewhat guilty for lying so blandly. Though the vest prevented the bullet from going through his body, the force of the bullet had been strong enough to leave a bruise right beside his bellybutton. Sometimes Kuroo thinks Ushijima forgets he studied science before he started his acting career. Though in science they don’t teach much about gunshots, Kuroo did learn enough about the body and how different impacts could affect the body. The bruise is very telling but Ushijima’s own frown and high body temperature is also a clear sign of the pain he is probably going through.

“The pain is… minimal.” Ushijima yields after a few minutes of silence pass.

“I told you not to come.” Kuroo reflects.

“A foolish suggestion.”

“You were shot!” Kuroo snaps. “And it was hardly a suggestion.” He adds, his blood starting to boil with irritation. “You can't be this reckless. It’s foolish.” Kuroo throws back the word in annoyance.

A moment passes. And then another. Kuroo swallows and meets Ushijima’s waiting eyes. “I wanted to see you.” Ushijima tells him and Kuroo begins to wonder why he keeps feeling his throat dry. “It's been months since the last time I saw you. I just really—you don't understand, do you?” The tone changes in Ushijima’s voice and Kuroo has to breath in and out before he leans backwards to clear some of the tension. “I’ve been through hell these past few months. You don't know what it's like having to hide like a rat. Wishing and hoping every single minute for a chance to run straight to _you._ To just see your face, if only for a minute—”

This time when Kuroo kisses him its much more desperate. Ushijima is surprised at first but his body slowly relaxes in order to follow Kuroo’s lead. They kiss for a while, before settling on holding each other. Ushijima doesn't speak anymore, instead he lets Kuroo do the talking.

For just a few minutes Kuroo tells him about his week. About all the meetings he had to go through, all the important people he had to impress, all the scripts he had to memorize. Kuroo speaks until they can both breathe a little easier. But before either of them can get too comfortable, they remember that they are still parked in the highway.

Kuroo helps Ushijima fasten his seatbelt before he wipes away some of the sweat thats accumulated on his face. Shortly after Kuroo makes himself comfortable in the driver seat once again before he starts driving.

They rest of the drive is silent.

-o-

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Suna declares, throwing a picture of said man on the table. Akaashi and Iwaizumi examine the photo with interest while Bokuto and Sakusa don't bother. “That’s the man who currently possesses the gold.”

“Seriously? he looks like a celebrity.” Akaashi comments and Bokuto laughs.

“Funny you say that.” Bokuto says, turning to look at Suna to gesture him to continue.

“He is on the most wanted list. Not only our countries list.”

“I hear the FBI tried catching him when he went to Florida for a vacation. They failed, obviously.” Bokuto mocks, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“He is highly skilled in almost every thing you can imagine. Don't underestimate him.” Suna pauses, and turns to face Akaashi. “He does look like a celebrity, but I bet not as much as this guy.” Suna throws another picture on the table, and this time everyone leans over to take a good look. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“The actor?” Iwaizumi asks, surprise evident in his tone.

Akaashi whistles. “Didn't he get nominated for an Oscar?”

“They are fucking.” Sakusa bluntly states.

“No fucking way.” Iwaizumi's mouth hangs open. “How is this not world wide news?”

“They are good at hiding it.” Suna explains, glancing around the room to keep an eye on everyones reaction. “And though, yes, they might be fucking, their relationship is much deeper than that.”

“High school sweethearts?” Akaashi jokes, leaning back into his chair to meet Suna’s eyes. Suna really hates how easily Akaashi can get under his skin with his annoying comments.

“They got married in Europe.” Sakusa explains before Suna can get the chance to. “Though our country doesn’t recognize it.”

“How wonderful.” Iwaizumi huffs, blindly seeking for Akaashi’s hand. Once they intertwine their fingers together under the table, he turns back to face Suna. “Anymore pictures you want to show us?”

Suna nods, glancing at Sakusa and then back at Iwaizumi before Sakusa can notice. “We already went through the plan. If everything works out, Kuroo and Ushijima won't really be an obstacle that day. However.” Suna sighs, pulling out three different pictures and placing them on the table just like the other two. “We might have professionals in our way.”

“Holy shit, national security.”

“Suna,” Sakusa hisses, eyes locked on one of the pictures.

Suna ignores him. He points to the first picture. “Agent Miya Tadashi, previously Yamaguchi Tadashi, classified division. Though he has only been in the field for three years, he rose up in ranks quickly and is now one of the most dangerous agents our country has to offer. Rumours claim he has a special gift that secured his success.”

“He is cute.” Akaashi mumbles with a thoughtful expression.

Suna moves to the next picture, ignoring the way both Sakusa and now Bokuto are staring at him. “Special Agent Miya Osamu, Tadashi’s spouse. They also got married in Europe.” He adds before anyone can ask. “He is in the primary national security division. He has been in the field for over six years and is known for his ability with weapons.”

“He is hot.” Iwaizumi observes, squeezing Akaashi’s hand to get his attention. He winks when Akaashi’s eyes meet his and Akaashi snorts, mouthing a _'no way’_ as response to the silent question _._ Iwaizumi smiles, attention going to the last picture. “Oh, but he is not as hot as the last one.” Akaashi makes a sound of approval.

Suna rolls his eyes. “They have the same face.” He deadpans, ignoring the daggers he feels coming from Sakusa’s eyes. “Special Agent Miya Atsumu.” There is silence as they all wait for him to elaborate. “He is also in the primary national security division. He is Osamu’s twin brother and partner. He is highly skilled in hand to hand combat.” Suna pauses one last time, contemplating his next few words before speaking them. “He will be our biggest threat.”

“Kicks and punches wont stop a bullet.” Iwaizumi comments, his posture changing to express his competitiveness.

Suna sighs. “No, but his mere presence would be enough to immobilize half of us.”

Iwaizumi and Akaashi stare at him before letting their eyes travel to the other two people in the room. They notice the way Sakusa’s shoulders are tensed almost immediately. He also wears an unusual expression, mixed with pain and discomfort. Beside him, Bokuto’s eyes are narrowed, his mouth is in uncharacteristic straight line while the wrinkles on his forehead show his irritation. Even once they turn back to face Suna they can recognize his own discomfort with the way Suna holds himself. His eyes also seem clouded, seemingly focused on something beyond the conversation.

“What?” Akaashi finally asks and all he gets is Sakusa walking out of the room, Bokuto slowly following after him and Suna watching helplessly, fist clenched tightly over the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Thoughts?


End file.
